Honey & Blood
by laenamoradadeROGUE
Summary: Honey is the only thing that vampires can still taste. Smut, one shot. Rated M for a reason!


Disclaimer: I hope that one day Charlaine makes a lot of money... more than Rowling, meanwhile i just borrowed these two.

Rated for a reason.... but, oh well, if you made it all the way here.

* * *

She looks so beautiful. And she has my two favorite thing on her. I see the two viscous liquids settle on the crevice of her abdomen, on her palms and around her breasts. This was fun without the danger. And she liked it this way. It has been so long since I enjoy myself like this, my celibacy was not because I could not do anything about it. actually, ever since we had come out, everybody wanted to have someone like me. But not her, she loves me, but she loves me, not who I am.

"Ah hope that you quit your staring before Ah make too much of a mess on these sheets." I look to the passion seeping through her eyes, knowing she is just teasing me, but she knows that I love to watch. As my stare goes towards her eyes, I stand from my chair. Her chest starts heaving just from the anticipation of me coming closer, even though we have been together before, it has never been like this. I look at her hand, dyed crimson.

"Now this, I had never expected something like this." I said to her as I sat on the bed and hovered around her.

"Stop talking and start licking, sugah" she prompted me. I was too happy to oblige. I kept my stance, and as my right hand ghosted over her arm, making goose bumps appear along all her skin, I lowered my mouth closer to her shoulder as I made my way down the length of both of her arms. Using my right hand to lean on, I could feel her excitement as I sucked the skin on her left arm, leaving my mark everywhere I wanted.

She started making the sweetest noises when I sucked hard enough for my presence tonight to be noticed through a hematoma tomorrow morning. My other hand hovered softly on her neck and then started caressing her hair and neck as I made my way down her arm.

Slowly but securely, I licked the crevice of her elbow, where she had placed a little dab of my favorite viscous liquid. I swiftly take it whole, savoring its ferrous taste. She is in pure ecstasy as I lick down her arm, letting my teeth scrape her skin lightly. As I reach her upturned palm filled with even more of this liquid, I get lost in it for a second. It tastes different from her rather than from the bottles that I have been drinking it from for the last few months. It tastes like a mix between vodka and iron, with a bit of cinnamon making it spicy and tastier. I don't know how I will go back to drinking from reheated bottles after this.

As I finish the crimson liquid that she was holding in her palm, her fingers dance across my face, not letting me move away from them. I kiss her fingers, knowing how she loves it when I just kiss her. She once told me that kissing her hand sends her back to the first time she introduced me to the family, how I had kissed her hand then.

She looks at me sultrily as I rake over the length of her arm for the last time, quite fast and scraping a bit of her skin here and there, I reach her clavicle. But I make my way south from there. Her nipple is already puckered up and ready for me. The viscous material between her clavicle and her breast reflects glossily. It tasted just as always, but the flavor of her skin mixing in with it made it even more pleasurable. It is of the few things that I can still taste besides blood. I lick and suck her skin tenderly until the last drop of honey covering her thorax and abdomen crevices are gone. Satisfied with this, I move on to her other hand, holding too much blood. I drink it fast, and then move back to her other palm that has filled again.

I finally turn to her lips. She smiles at me knowing where I will attack next. My lips descend to hers softly, and I cannot keep myself in place any more. My true colors show as she sucks on my tongue and hers invades my cavity. It is pleasurable, and I can feel her sucking on my lower lip. I respond in kind, until she tempts me by sinking her teeth in my lower lip until she draws blood. Her tongue passes slowly and carefully over my lips as she takes just the amount of blood that she needs. I move towards her hands again to get the last drops of blood that oozed out of her before she closed up her wounds.

"Amazing thing, vampire blood" she shares to me. I smile devilishly (what else do I look like with my fangs sticking out?) and lower myself entirely against her body as my mouth seeks hers again. She finally is able to use her hands and arms and does not hesitate to pass one set of nails painfully across my back, the other grasping my shoulder and wanting more. I kiss her passionately as our hips start thinking for themselves and twist between each other. In no time I let my hands move southward around her delicious curves and my mouth switch from her mouth to her nipple as she takes one of my hands and starts my kissing, then licking, and finally sucking on it. Specifically my fingers. I moan in pleasure as she takes two fingers into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it. I wonder for a second how that would feel someplace else. However, I am distracted when her other hand reaches said someplace else.

"You are so strong, and pulsing" she says, after finishing with my fingers and working hers on my lower regions. My hands are holding her hips as she changes positions to clench me between her legs, forcefully. Wow, now that is hot, I realize as I feel her hotness in her groin as I get closer to it.

Just with her legs, she is able to move me around like a rag doll. Her thighs are so strong and her hands are too busy scraping over my back that I cannot think of anything but how dizzy her movements are making me.

"You okay back there?" she asks, noticing my sudden absence in our session.

"Yes, it is just that I get the feeling that our little escapade might be elongated if you keep that up." She smiled knowingly at me and I cannot help but lower my fanged mouth to hers again for a brief kiss. As my lips leave hers again, I notice that a small line of sweat has formed at her forehead and tiny drop are going towards her eyes. I eat them, they taste like bloody tears, an in between. I wonder if she knows that.

Finally, she manages to move my pelvis so that all I have to do is thrust into her.

"You are making this to easy for me. You are mine" I state possessively. The first time I said it, it was just for her protection but right now it is literal. She is mine so long I can drink her blood without marking her and have sex with her without impregnating her. That is the way I want, need it to be. It would not be the same if she were like me, and since my sperm is already dead, if she is ever with child that will not be my doing.

"Shh" she tells me. I listen in, what is she hearing?

" Stop, there is someone out there" she tells me. I stop instantly, but both her and I were far from done. Her walls tighten around me, while I strain my hearing to hear something, anything. She is definitely hearing something because her expression is changing.

"I think that is Sam" she says, breaking the mood. That good for nothing boss of hers has it coming. This is the second time he appears interrupting us. "Yeah, I just listened to his thoughts, it is him" she says.

"Let's just ignore him" I suggest, knowing what her response will be.

"Let's leave it here for tonight" I raise an eyebrow at her. I still have making her have an orgasm on my to do list. I am a lame excuse for a vampire if there is one, not able to make her have even one orgasm.

"He'll go away as soon as he realizes what we are up to" I say roughly as I thrust in once. She moans, her eyes roll and her hips respond.

"Maybe" she shares. "Maybe if you are able to make me scream" I am more than happy to oblige to that request. I pull out about halfway before thrusting into her again, this time with much more force. She does not scream yet, but does give a moan in response. I thrust again, trying to get a better rhythm. In no time we are in harmony together as we rub up on each other. I let one of my hands wonder towards where we are joined while the other one is seeked my hers to let our fingers grasp, ghost, feel and caress each other.

"Is that a dare, Sookie?" I ask her. She is barely able to nod, as she is consumed by the pleasure and her moans escalate to loud cries. I could hear a dog scatter someplace around the house, but did not bother with it.

"Yes! Right there!" she says, I was already capable of making her loud, now she was just making sure that we had no company. I could feel her getting ready to release. I take one hand away from her hip and move to caress her face, with water beads formed there again. I cannot help but love the way she looks. I take my other hand to where we are joined and search for her secret spot, ready to make her feel like never before.

"You like it?" I ask as she arches even more after I touch her. She nods, and is breathing heavily.

"Say my name" she requests. I am tempted to tease her a bit more.

"Only if you say that you are mine" I reply.

"I am yours, Bill Compton!!" she explodes in the phrase.

"Sookie!" I yelp as we are both oh so close.

I can feel what she is feeling as she tightens around me, and she can feel me squirt from the force that she has applied against me. I kiss her again.

"Thank you, Bill" she says to me. I lay down besides her and move her hair away, trying to glimpse her post sex glow. It is there all right, all in the living flesh.

"Well, I was more than happy" I say as I kiss her again. She snuggles closer to me and rests her head on my chest.

I close my eyes to concentrate on the feeling of her besides me. I open my eyes again to see that she is not there. Another dream. I had not had dreams for a very long time, and I even assumed that I was unable to have dreams. But, after her, I have the most vivid dreams.

Not so far away, Sookie awoke with a start too. As soon as she realized what had happened, she blushed deeply and evened her breathing. It felt almost real.


End file.
